


Worth More Than All The Gold In Erebor

by trippgalaxy



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: All-Knowing Balin, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Angst and Humor, Awesome Dís, Awesome Frerin, Baby Durins, Baby Dís, Baby Frerin, Baby Fíli and Kíli, Balin Is So Done, Big Brother Fíli, Bilbo Baggins & Dís Friendship, Durin Family, Durin Family Angst, Durin Family Feels, During The Hobbit, Dwalin & Thorin Oakenshield Friendship, Dwalin Feels, Dwalin Is A Softie, Dwarves, Dís Feels, Emotionally Constipated Thorin, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fíli and Kíli Are Little Shits, Fíli and Kíli Brotherly Love, Gandalf Meddles, Gandalf Ships It, Gandalf is a Troll, Implied Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, King Thorin, Kíli Is a Little Shit, Kíli Lives, Love, M/M, Minor Kíli/Tauriel, Pregnant Dís, Protective Fíli, Protective Thorin, Thorin Feels, Thorin Has No Sense Of Direction, Thorin Is an Idiot, Thorin Oakenshield Lives, Thorin is a Softie, Thorin's A+ Parenting, Thorin-centric, Uncle Thorin, Young Dwalin, Young Fíli, Young Fíli and Kíli, Young Kíli, Young Thorin Oakenshield
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trippgalaxy/pseuds/trippgalaxy
Summary: Okay so I've been debating on writing this for a while! Seeing as everyone loved my fics about Fili/Sigrid, Dis/Dwalin and Kili/Tauriel I decided to do one from Thorin's point of view! And the title, Thorin realizes the moments with his family, especially his nephews is worth more than all the gold in that mountain. Plus, there's just something about Uncle Thorin that tugs at my heart strings.Make sure to check out "What might have been" as it gives some context to their younger days and explains certain scenes!As always, I don't own anything. Everything belongs to its rightful owners.I'm also not a purist and this isn't canon.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins & Balin & Dwalin, Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Dwalin & Thorin Oakenshield, Dís & Dwalin & Fíli & Kíli & Thorin Oakenshield, Dís & Dwalin & Thorin Oakenshield, Dís & Frerin & Thorin Oakenshield, Dís/Dwalin (Tolkien), Frerin & Thorin Oakenshield, Fíli & Kíli & Thorin Oakenshield, Fíli & Kíli (Tolkien), Fíli (Tolkien)/Sigrid (Hobbit Movies), Kíli (Tolkien)/Tauriel (Hobbit Movies)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

I never thought I’d be trudging through the flowers in the courtyard, looking for my great-niece’s damn “teddy bear”, but here I was, Dwalin, Fili and Kili beside me. 

The things I got stuck doing…

Actually, the only reason I was doing it was so that I could have some peace and quiet. She’d been screaming until all hours of the night over the stupid thing. She reminded me of her father.

Kili’s daughter, who was half elf, yes, I know. One of the heirs to Erebor was part elf. The irony of it all.

To top it off, my other nephew decided to marry a human girl and now none of the remaining heirs would be full dwarf.

“Amaya, where did you leave it?” Fili asked, as if a toddler was able to understand that.

“I ‘unno Fee.” She mumbled, before turning to grab on Dwalin’s leg.

My best friend Dwalin, the toughest dwarf and most legendary warrior, was completely wrapped around the dwelf’s finger.

“You hold, Grandpa.” She demanded of the warrior, who sheepishly took the daisy she was holding.

Kili’s daughter calling Dwalin “Grandpa” was another matter entirely and too exhausting to try to explain.

“Where in Mahal’s name could that damned bear be?” I muttered, crossing my arms. “The things I get stuck doing…”

“’Un’ca Thorin, up!” Amaya demanded, holding her hands up at me.

For some reason, children always found me interesting. I couldn’t tell you why. The little faunt was forever following me around-toddling along behind me on chubby legs.

“Alright, alright.” I picked her up and she squealed in delight as she tugged on my beard; her new favourite thing to do, “Just because your father can’t grow a decent beard doesn’t mean you need to pull on mine.” I grumbled.

Amaya’s bottom lip stuck out as if she were seconds away from a holy terror of a meltdown from being scolded. “Oh okay, okay. Just this once, young lady.” I said.

My vision of reclaiming Erebor did not include picking up strays on the way, but somehow an elf and a human girl managed to infiltrate their way into the company and seduce my nephews. The hobbit ended up staying, not that I minded anyway. What I did mind was how my imbecile nephews couldn't seem to mind their own business and made it their mission to play matchmaker with me and the hobbit. Durin help me. 

I could just imagine all my dead relatives in the halls of Mandos yelling at me once I get there about allowing mixed marriages, disgracing the line of Durin, so on and so forth.

How in Mahal’s name did I end up here?!


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, another chapter that is in "What might have been" but from Thorin's perspective! 
> 
> I love writing about Thorin, Frerin & Dis. 
> 
> In case you couldn't tell, I ship Dwalin and Dis so hard it's painful, lol.

I didn’t know who my sister or my best friend, Dwalin for that matter, were trying to fool.

Anyone could see them exchanging glances with each other at the pre-battle party. We were headed up North to fight with Dain Ironfoot and his father. They had thrown a celebration in honour of the dwarves leaving tomorrow, some might not be returning at all.

“Cheer up, Dis.” I said, and her scowl could rival mine as she stormed off to the other side of the room.

My younger sister Dis was upset that she wouldn’t be able to come with us to fight so she spent half of the evening pouting and downing as much ale as Frerin. Speaking of Frerin, he was having the time of his life with a dwarrowdam on either side of his arm.

I shook my head, taking a swig of my ale. I wasn’t allowed to be as carefree as Frerin. I was next in line for the throne. My grandfather wouldn’t take too kindly of me having flings with random dwarven ladies.

I envied my little brother.

There were plenty of dwarven women who had approached me this evening, trying to flirt their way into my bedroom and my inheritance. I had no patience so I preferred to be alone. Besides, being in line for the throne was busy and exhausting as it was, I had no time for meaningless relationships.

As for Dis and Dwalin, it was almost painful to watch them around each other.

 _Clearly_ Dis had feelings for Dwalin and Dwalin was conflicted on his feelings for her because he was under the impression that I would be upset.

I mean, Dwalin was as old as I was, which was ten years older than Dis.

Since when had I become so invested in my little sister’s love life?!

Gods, I needed to get out more.

When they thought nobody was watching, Dwalin grabbed Dis’ arm and they snuck off into the darkness.

Balin and I exchanged a look.

_Hm._

No doubt they would be getting married when Dwalin returned, I was certain.

“What d’you think will happen? Think we’ll be successful?” Balin asked me.

I shrugged. “It’s hard to say. We’ve got a pretty good army as does Dain. We’d have a damn good shot at winning this.”

“Thorin!” Frerin called out, stumbling towards me, spilling his ale.

I rolled my eyes. “Well, you’re clearly drunk.”

“Join me, brother! Come on, Thorin! You never get to have any fun, besides, any one of us could die.” He shrugged. “There’s some dwarrowdams over there who said they’d love to meet you.”

I snorted. “I bet they would.”

My father was on the dance floor with our mother, laughing together and holding each other. They rested their foreheads against each other’s, both their hair, black as night blending into each other as one.

I had no idea where Dis had gotten her blonde hair from.

“Where did Dwalin go? I wanted to see if he’d challenge me to who could drink faster again.” Frerin said, throwing an arm around me.

I started swigging my ale back faster. If I would be dealing with a drunk Frerin, I didn’t want to be sober.

“He took off with Dis a while ago.” I said, and Frerin’s eyes widened.

“Mother would have a fit if she found out Dis was sneaking around with guys, let alone someone ten years older than her. I mean, like I did kind of put her and Dwalin together though. I knew something was up.”

“I think it’s best if we just pretend it never happened,” Balin suggested. “Although I’d wish they’d just come out with it already.”

“Well,” Frerin said, holding up his mug, “Cheers, lads. May Durin be with us.”

We all clinked our glasses against his, repeating, “May Durin be with us.”

~

“G’night Balin.” I said as we came to the hallway that split off into the different quarters.

“See you both in the morning.”

“Bye Balin!” Frerin slurred, slumping against me as I held him up with my arm; leading us down to our corridor.

Balin and Dwalin had their rooms at the one side of the grand hallway, mine, Dis and Frerin’s rooms were on the other side across from it.

Frerin and I stumbled down to our rooms, passing by our sisters, her door open; Dis nowhere to be found.

“You’re the best, big brother.” Frerin said, flashing me his lopsided grin.

“Oh, for Mahal’s sake, Frerin. You’re three sheets to the wind, you’d better sober up or you’ll be riding your pony drunk in the morning.”

“Such a buzzkill you are.” He shook his head, “I see our sister hasn’t returned. How does that make you feel? Dwalin’s your best friend. _Our_ best friend.”

I was silent for a minute, trying to process my thoughts through my alcohol clouded mind. “It doesn’t make me upset or angry, if that’s what you’re asking. Dwalin and her seem to just go together. It’s always been like that. Plus, he’s the only one who can actually handle her.”

Frerin snorted. “You’re right on that. I always though it would happen, just not out of wedlock.”

I shrugged. “Dis does what she wants, must be nice to be the youngest.”

“It’s okay Thorin, one day you’ll find love.”

“That’s it, I’m leaving you here. Goodnight, brother.” I said, marching Frerin to his bedroom door.

Frerin laughed, “’Night brother, see you bright and early tomorrow.”

There was a thump from his room and I assumed it was him face planting into his bed.

I lied down in my own bed, looking at my armor that had been laid out for tomorrow’s departure.

My life seemed to be a revolving door of marching off to battle and royal duties. It felt like I was watching my life happen through my own eyes, unable to control it.

But that had always been my life.

First born, Prince Under the Mountain.

My fate had been decided long before I was born, but I was proud to be a son of Durin.


End file.
